My boy friends is kitsune
by Uchida tokugawa
Summary: langsung baca aja :v


**.Happy Read.**

 **Ost op:** **さくら ～あなたに出会えてよかった** **(RSP)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.Highschool DxD belong's Ichie Shibumi.**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.My Boy Friends is Kitsune._

Jepang adalah negara kecil didunia ini namun sangat terkenal dan disegani oleh negara lain karena teknologinya yang sangat berkembang pesat melampaui negara lain dan budayanya yang indah, bahkan banyak dari pelosok negara terpencil yang mengekspor elektronik dari jepang namun seperti kata pepatah bahwa sebagus bagus apapun musti memiliki kekurangan karena banyak sisi kelam jepang yang juga terkenal didunia luas, dan sekarang kita beralih kebagian daerah jepang bernama Kyoto dibagian selatan terlihat sebuah rumah minimalis yang terlihat asri dan damai.

"Aku tidak mau bu! Aku tidak mencintainya!"

Samar samar terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam rumah tersebut dan jika kita melihatnya, terlihatlah seorang gadis bersurai putih panjang dengan beberapa kunciran sedang menatap tajam seorang wanita dewasa yang kita asumsikan sebagai ibu dari gadis tersebut.

"Tau apa kau tentang cinta hah!? Ibu melakukan ini supaya kau tidak bernasib sama seperti ibu yang ditinggalkan ayahmu saat ibu mengandungmu nak!" Ucap sang ibu sambil menatap puterinya tajam.

"Aku tetap tidak mau! Ibu jahat!"

Brak!

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

"Grayfia!"

Sang gadis tidak mendengarkan panggilan sang ibu dan tetap berlari keluar meninggalkan rumahnya , hatinya kesal, sedih bercampur kecewa karena sang ibu melakukan tindakan yang tidak dipikirkan secara panjang menurutnya, sedangkan sang ibu hanya menatap sendu punggung Grayfia dari kejauhan.

"Ibu hanya ingin kau tidak bernasib seperti ibu nak" ucap sang ibu lemah.

Hampir dua puluh menit Grayfia berjalan dan selama itu pula dirinya menangis pelan menghiraukan orang orang yang melihatnya iba sebab dirinya sudah terlalu merasa kecewa dan sakit hati akibat tindakan ibunya yang seenaknya dan tanpa berbicara dulu padanya akan menjodohkanya dengan pria yang bahkan belum pernah ia temui.

Dirinya terus berjalan tanpa tujuan sampai akhirnya ia sampai didepan sebuah kuil _Fushimi Inari Taisha_ sebuah kuil kuno dibagian selatan Kyoto yang terkenal bisa mengabulkan sebuah permohonan dan dengan perlahan kaki jenjangnya menaiki tangga kuil tersebut memasuki kuil, dirinya terkagum dengan keindahan kuil ini dimana pohon sakura yang bermekaran tumbuh disepanjang halaman kuil dan ornamen kepala rubah yang lucu terpajang didinding kuil menambah nilai keindahan kuil ini, Grayfia terus melangkah sampai didepan sebuah altar tempat berdoa dikuil tersebut dirinya kemudian melempar sebuah koin kedalam kolam yang berada tidak jauh dihadapanya.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"Semoga hidupku bahagia"

Wussh~

Angin berhembus lembut menerpa tubuh Grayfia Seolah dewa kuil tersebut menjawab doanya, beberapa saat kemudian Grayfia merasakan gesekan lembut dikakinya dan saat menunduk dirinya dapat melihat seekor rubah orange lucu menggesekan bulunya kekaki Grayfia membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

Dan sekarang terlihat Grayfia yang duduk dibangku yang disediakan dikuil tersebut sambil mengelus lembut rubah Orange dipangkuanya dengan perlahan namun entah mengapa dirinya mulai merasa ngantuk dan akhirnya terlelap dibangku kuil dengan rubah Orange dipangkuanya.

"Ennggh~" lenguh Grayfia pelan yang mulai membuka kedua matanya perlahan sambil bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian melihat langit yang sudah berwarna kelam menandakan tidurnya cukup lama karena hari sudah malam sekarang, namun ketika akan bangkit dirinya merasakan sebuah kain halus yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan saat melihat kain yang menyelimutinya tersebut ia dapat melihat sebuah jubah khas pendeta kuil.

"Kau sudah sadar nona?"

Grayfia terdiam sesaat ketika mendengar sebuah suara dari arah bawah, dengan perlahan dirinya menunduk untuk melihat dan hanya menemukan rubah orange yang dirinya temukan sore tadi.

"Rubah?"

"ya aku berbicara denganmu nona"

"kyaaa!"

Jerit Grayfia kaget karena melihat hal yang luar biasa dimana seekor rubah bisa berbicara layaknya manusia, sedangkan rubah yang melihat Grayfia menjerit kaget hanya terdiam kemudian dengan perlahan tubuhnya bersinar terang sesaat sampai sinarnya mulai meredup menampakan seorang pemudia bersurai kuning dengan goresan kumis kucing yang menurut Grayfia tarlihat sangat imut dan jangan lupakan iris teduh aquarime yang sempat membuat Grayfia terpana beberapa detik ketika saling bertemu pandang dengan Naruto.

"Mungkin dengan wujud manusiaku ini kau tidak akan takut nona" Ucap rubah tersebut yang sekarang berwujud pemuda pirang tersebut, "Dan perkenalkan namaku Naruto sang penunggu kuil ini" sambung Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Grayfia yang sepertinya masih menjaga jarak denganya.

"K-kau dewa kuil?" tanya Grayfia sedikit tergagap sedangkan Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"bisa kau lihat nona, bahkan yang kau pakai selimut itu adalah jubahku" Balas Naruto membuat Grayfia merona tipis saat melihat senyum Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya.

"K-kalau begitu ini jubahmu"

"Kawaii nee~"

"U-urusai!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Perkenalkan namaku Grayfia Lucifuge" Ucap Grayfia mengenalkan dirinya yang saat ini sedang melangkah berdua bersama Naruto disampingnya menuju kediamannya.

"Grayfia kah, nama yang indah" balas Naruto yang sedang ikut berjalan disampingnya sambil tersenyum kecil yang sudah entah keberapa kali berhasil membuat Grayfia merona dan juga baru kali ini dirinya tersipu karena seorang pria, padahal dulu saat diakademi murid pria selalu menjauhinya akibat takut.

"Berhentilah menggodaku Naruto" Ucap Grayfia yang merona tipis membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya kembali mengulum senyum kecil.

"itu memang benar, saat memikirkan namamu yang kubayangkan adalah Salju dan awan" Ucap Naruto pelan kemudian dengan perlahan mengelus surai putih Grayfia lembut, "Suraimu sangat indah bagaikan salju" sambung Naruto dan dengan telak membuat rona merah memenuhi wajah putih Grayfia.

"A-arigatou" ucap Grayfia pelan dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

Dua puluh menit mereka berjalan akhirnya Grayfia dan Naruto sampai didepan sebuah rumah minimalis berlantai dua.

"Oh ya Naru, apakah orang lain bisa melihatmu?" tanya Grayfia membuat Naruto yang berada disamping menatapnya.

"Untuk wujud ini hanya kau yang bisa melihatku atau sesuai keinginanku namun jika dalam wujud rubah semua dapat melihatku" jawab Naruto dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Grayfia yang kemudian mulai melangkah memasuki pekarangan rumah menuju pintu, namun saat sudah tepat berada didepan pintu rumah langkahnya terhenti akibat mengingat kejadian siang tadi dimana ibunya menjodohkannya dengan pria yang tidak dicintainya bahkan tak dikenalnya.

Set!

Grayfia menoleh ketika merasakan sebuah usapan lembut dibahunya dan ketika menoleh dirinya dapat melihat Naruto yang tersenyum teduh kearahnya seolah mengatakan _'Tenanglah aku akan selalu berada disisimu'_ membuat Grayfia merasa tenang dan bahagia karena telah dipertemukan dengan Naruto.

Cklek!

Krieet!

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"Grayfia!"

Plak!

Naruto beserta Grayfia langsung diam membisu saat dimana Grayfia yang membuka pintu langsung disuguhkan oleh sang ibu yang melangkah kearahnya kemudian menamparnya keras, sedangkan Naruto hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan namun dirinya tersenyum kecil ketika melihat kejadian selanjutnya dimana sang ibu langsung memeluk erat Grayfia.

"Dari mana saja kamu nak! Ibu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" Ucap lirih sang ibu sambil memeluk Grayfia erat menyalurkan seluruh rasa khawatirnya membuat Grayfia terisak pelan karena dirinya merasa bersalah kepada sang ibu namun disatu sisi ia juga merasa kecewa dengan keputusan yang diambil ibunya untuk menjodohkanya.

"Gomen kaasan" Ucap Grayfia pelan dalam dekapan sang ibu, namun hanya gelengan pelan yang dilakukan sang ibu sebagai balasannya.

"Tidak nak, seharusnya ibu yang meminta maaf karena telah mengambil keputusan sepihak dengan menjodohkanmu, kamu berhak bahagia nak" Balas sang ibu merasa bersalah karena menjodohkan puteri kesayanganya dengan pria yang bahkan belum puterinya kenal cuma karena janji konyolnya ketika muda dahulu, "Ibu akan membatalkan perjodohanmu besok" sambung sang ibu pelan, membuat Grayfia semakin menangis haru ketika mendengar perkataan ibunya barusan, dirinya berpikir akhirnya sang ibu mengerti dirinya serta perasaannya.

 **O**

"Tidak bisa begitu! Aku tidak terima jika perjodohan ini dibatalkan"

Keesokan harinya ibu Grayfia berencana akan membatalkan rencana perjodohan puterinya namun yang dirinya dapatkan hanya penolakan dari pihak mempelai pria yang tidak setuju dengan alasan bahwa puteranya telah mencintai Grayfia secara diam diam sejak bangku akademi.

"Tetapi puteriku tidak mencintai puteramu Lucius" Ucap ibu Grayfia datar membuat pria berperawakan 40an yang bernama Lucius tersebut geram.

"Mana mungkin! Bahkan mereka belum pernah bertemu! Dan juga diriku yakin bahwa anakmu akan terpesona dengan Sirzech ketika mereka bertemu" Geram Lucius yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar dari perempuan bersurai putih dihadapanya tersebut.

"Dan juga karena mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya kau akan menjodohkanya? Lagipula Grayfia sudah mempunyai kekasih dan akan menikah akhir bulan ini" ucap datar sang ibu namun diakhir kalimatnya sedikit agak ragu, sedangkan Lucius hanya tersenyum remeh ketika mendengar kalimatnya barusan.

"Kekasih? Jangan membodohiku, kau kira aku tidak mengetahui bahwa puterimu itu belum mempunyai kekasih? Bahkan teman pria saja tidak punya" Ucap Lucius dengan nada mengejek kearah ibu Grayfia yang hanya terdiam, "Tapi baiklah jika memang perkataanmu benar maka lusa kembalilah kemari dan juga bawalah puterimu beserta kekasihnya, aku ingin melihatnya" sambung Lucius sambil menyeringai kecil.

Ibu Grayfia sedikit ragu untuk membalas perkataan Lucius namun ini semua adalah tanggung jawabnya sebagai ibu dan juga kebahagian Grayfia dipertaruhkan disini dan akhirnya dirinya mengangguk pelan membalas perkataan Lucius.

"Baiklah" Ucap ibu Grayfia pelan kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Lucius yang menatapnya dalam diam namun tidak lama seringai kecil tercipta diwajahnya.

"Kupastikan anakmu terpesona dengan Sirzech" Desis Lucius pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tadaima"

Suara pintu yang terbuka serta salam dari ibu Grayfia yang langsung menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sofa karena banyak pikiran yang sedang dipikirkanya sekarang ini.

"Kaasan?" Ucap Grayfia yang melihat ibunya sedang duduk diatas sofa dan terlihat kelelahan, sedangkan ssang ibu yang melihat puteri semata wayannya tersebut kemudian menyuruhnya untuk mendekat.

"Sini nak" Panggil ibunya pelan yang langsung dituruti Grayfia dengan melangkah mendekat kemudian duduk disofa disamping ibunya.

"Ibu berhasil membatalkan perjodohanmu" Ucap sang ibu membuat Grayfia senang dan merasa lega sekaligus bahagia karena akhirnya dirinya bisa menentukan jalan kehidupanya sendiri, namun niatnya ketika akan memeluk ibunya terhenti akibat mendengar kalimat selanjutnya yang dikeluarkannya, "dengan syarat kau harus mempunyai kekasih dalam waktu selusa" sambung sang ibu membuat Grayfia terdiam membeku.

"K-kekasih?" Ulang Grayfia pelan sambil menatap ibunya yang mengangguk lesu, "tapi ibu tahukan kalau aku ini anti pria? Dan juga para teman priaku dulu saat diakademi tidak ada yang berani mendekat karena menghajar preman sekolah sampai menyebabkan mereka masuk rumah sakit akibat mereka yang hampir memegang bokongku" sambung Grayfia membuat sang ibu menghela nafas pelan karena mengetahui bahwa puterinya ini anti pria sejak diakademi dahulu karena kekuatanya sebagai seorang gadis bahkan melebihi seoerang binaragawan mangkanya banyak pria yang berpikir dua kali untuk mengencani puterinya ini.

"Tapi hanya itu jalan satu satunya agar kamu dapat lepas dari perjodohan yang ibu buat ini nak" Ucap ibu Grayfia pelan kembali menunduk karena merasa bersalah kepada puterinya membuat Grayfia tersenyum kecil karena sang ibu masih menyayanginya kemudian perlahan dirinya mengelus pundak sang ibu.

"Tenanglah bu, aku akan mendapatkan kekasih dalam waktu dekat" Ucap Grayfia namun ibunya hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Bagaimana caranya bisa kamu mendapatkan kekasih dalam waktu dekat nak" Balas sang ibu dengan nada lesu karena berpikir apakah kebohonganya akan terbongkar lusa nanti dan kebahagian puterinya yang selama ini dirinya jaga akan hilang, namun sebuah tepukan lembut kembali Grayfia lakukan dipundak ibunya agar sang ibu merasa tenang.

"Percayakan padaku bu, puterimu yang cantik ini akan mendapatkan kekasih" Ucap Grayfia sambil tersenyum kecil dan dengan perlahan dirinya bangkit dari duduk, "Kalau begitu aku kembali kekamar dulu bu" sambung Grayfia sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya dilantai dua meninggalkan ibunya yang menatap punggungnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

Bruk!

Grayfia yang sampai dikamarnya langsung menjatuhkan tubuh sintalnya keatas kasur empuk miliknya menatap langit langit kamar dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"kekasih ya?"

"apa terjadi sesuatu Grayfia?"

Perhatian dirinya teralihkan ketika mendengar suara seorang pria dari arah jendela kamarnya dan ketika menoleh ia dapat melihat Naruto yang sedang menatapnya namun dirinya tertegun melihat penampilan Naruto yang sekarang ini, surai pirang jabrik, jubah khas pendeta kuil berwarna Orange, dua buah lonceng yang terikat rapi dilehernya, dua buah telinga serta ekor rubah yang melambai lembut dibelakang tubuhnya membuat Grayfia sadar bahwa penampilan Naruto saat ini sangat luar biasa kawaii.

"Kyaaa! Kawaii!"

Grep!

"O-oi!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau jahat Naru, kenapa mencakarku" Ucap Grayfia dengan kedua matanya yang berair kepada Naruto yang menjaga jarak denganya takut gadis dihadapanya ini lepas kendali seperti tadi.

"mangkanya jangan seenaknya memeluk orang dan menarik narik telingaku" dengus Naruto yang merasa sebal membuat Grayfia tertawa pelan saat mendengarnya.

"Habisnya kau sangat kawaii dengan penampilan yang seperti ini Naru" Ucap Grayfia sambil menatap Naruto yang masih menatapnya sebal akibat tindakanya tadi, namun sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya.

"Nee~ Naru maukah kau membantuku?" Ucap Grayfia membuat Naruto menatapnya.

"tentu, memangnya bantuan apa?" Balas Naruto sambil masih tetap menatap Grayfia yang malah salah tingkah dan mulai merona akibat diperhatikan Naruto.

"K-kamu mau jadi kekasihku?" Cicit Grayfia pelan dengan wajah yang memerah akibat malu dan juga ini baru pertama kali dirinya menyatakan perasaan kepada seorang lelaki.

"Kekasih?" ulang Naruto yang dibalas Grayfia dengan anggukan pelan.

"Aku harus mempunyai kekasih agar bisa lepas dari perjodohan Naru" Ucap Grayfia menjelaskan maksud tujuanya membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya mengangguk paham.

"Jadi aku harus menjadi kakasih pura puramu untuk bisa melepaskan dirimu dari perjodohan" Balas Naruto mengangguk paham namun Grayfia yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan entah mengapa hatinya merasa sedih dan berharap pria rubah dihadapannya ini adalah kekasihnya sungguhan.

"T-tidak Naru! Bukannya aku mempermainkan hatimu untuk menjadi kekasih pura pura tapi sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu yang se-!"

Grayfia langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri karena tanpa sengaja mengatakan isi hatinya dan dengan wajah merona hebat dirinya menatap Naruto yang terdiam sesaat sehabis mendengar perkataannya beberapa saat yang lalu namun kemudian tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus surai Grayfia lembut.

"Baiklah aku akan menjadi Kekasihmu" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat, "Lagi pula sudah janjiku untuk membahagiakanmu" sambung Naruto membuat wajah Grayfia kembali memanas namun kali ini hatinya menghangat karena perkataan yang Naruto keluarkan barusan.

"Arigatou Naru" Balas pelan Grayfia sambil tersenyum manis, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"kalau begitu aku akan pergi dulu karena ada urusan" ucap Naruto yang sekarang berdiri dihadapan Grayfia, "Jaa~" sambung Naruto sambil melakukan kiss bye dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Grayfia dan telak kembali membuatnya memerah malu.

Poft!

Suara Naruto yang menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap membuat Grayfia yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas pelan sambil memegangi dadanya yang entah mengapa terasa hangat.

"Baka Naru, padahal aku penasaran kemana dia akan pergi" Ucap Grayfia pelan sambil tiduran menatap langit langit kamarnya, "Dan juga caranya menghilang layaknya Shinobi yang sering kubaca dimanga, tapi dia imut sekali kyaa!" sambung Grayfia dan diakhir kalimatnya dirinya membenamkan wajahnya dibantal sambil berteriak karena merasa malu membayangkan wajah Naruto.

 **O**

"Kita akan berangkat 20 menit lagi Grayfia" Ucap ibu Grayfia yang sekarang berdiri didepan kamarnya membuat Grayfia mengangguk pelan kemudian kembali menatap cermin dimana terdapat pantulan dirinya yang sungguh mempesona dengan tubuh dibalut dress putih panjang dan dilengkapi sepasang sepatu kaca membuat dirinya layaknya seorang puteri kerajaan namun entah mengapa suasana hatinya sangat sedih.

"Kau dimana Naru? Apakah semua janjimu adalah kebohongan?" Lirih Grayfia menatap pantulan dirinya sendu, hatinya merasa kecewa, sedih, dan kesal semuanya bercampur menjadi satu karena pria yang telah berjanji akan menyelamatkannya dan dirinya harapkan malah hilang entah kemana, dan akhirnya dengan langkah lesu Grayfia melangkah keluar menuju ruang tamu tempat dimana ibunya menunggu untuk berangkat.

Sesampainya diruang tamu Grayfia dapat melihat ibunya yang sudah menunggunya dengan tubuh yang dibalut dress hitam membuatnya tak kalah cantik dari sang puteri meskipun umurnya sudah mencapai kepala 3.

"ayo bu" Ucap Grayfia tanpa ekspresi karena entah mengapa dirinya merasa kosong sekarang, ingin dirinya pergi melarikan diri namun dirinya tidaklah cukup tega untuk membuat sang ibu kecewa dan tanpa disadari sirat kesedihan diwajahnya dapat dengan jelas dimengerti oleh sang ibu yang kembali merasa bersalah terhadap anaknya.

"Ibu akan berusaha sebisanya nanti untuk membatalkan perjodohanmu nak" Ucap sang ibu membuat Grayfia yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian menggenggam tangan ibunya erat.

"Arigatou Kaasan" Balas Grayfia pelan kemudian mereka berdua melangkah menuju mobil untuk pergi menuju kediaman Lucius.

Tidak lama mereka berkendara akhirnya Grayfia dan ibunya sampai didepan rumah mewah yang dirinya asumsikan pemiliknya bukanlah orang sembarangan dan juga mungkin jika dirinya adalah tipe wanita penggila harta ia akan dengan senang hati menerima perjodohan ini namun sayang hatinya telah dibawa rubah pirangnya tersebut.

Grayfia beserta ibunya melangkah pelan menuju pintu rumah yang langsung terbuka menampakan seorang maid yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Selamat datang Nyonya, Lucius-sama sudah menunggu diruang makan, mari ikuti saya" Ucap Maid tersebut membungkuk hormat kearah Grayfia dan ibunya sebelum berbalik kemudian melangkah masuk.

Selama perjalanan Grayfia hanya memandangi lukisan kuno yang terpajang rapi disepanjang lorong yang mereka lewati dan sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti didepan pintu yang dengan perlahan dibuka oleh Maid tersebut menampakkan sebuah meja makan mewah yang terbentang lebar serta pelayan yang sudah berbaris rapi menunggu perintah dari sang tuan rumah.

"Duduklah"

Grayfia dapat melihat seorang pria berperawakan 40 tahunan duduk dibagian ujung meja menatap dirinya beserta ibunya dengan senyuman dan juga disampingnya terdapat juga seorang pria seusia denganya bersurai merah sepunggung yang ia akui cukup tampan meskipun masih kalah sexy dan tampan dengan Naruto pikir Grayfia dan kembali merona tipis karena bisa bisanya berpikiran seperti itu disaat seperti ini, sedangkan Sirzech tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Grayfia merona karena dirinya berpikir bahwa gadis tersebut tersipu karena dirinya.

Lucius memandang Grayfia dan ibunya sesaat kemudian mnyeringai kecil ketika tidak menemukan seorang lelaki yang mendampingi Grayfia menandakan bahwa memang gadis tersebut tidak mempunyai seorang kekasih.

"Jadi perjodohan ini akan tetap berlangsungkan?" Ucap Lucius membuka percakapan yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar dari ibu Grayfia.

"Tujuanku kesini tetap bertujuan untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini Lucius" Balas Ibu Grayfia datar membuat Lucius yang mendengarnya mengeraskan wajahnya.

"Aku tetap tidak menerimanya Ryuzutsu! Lagi pula ini sudah perjanjian kita dulu saat masih bersekolah" Ucap Lucius sambil menatap Ryuzutsu tajam, "dan sama saja dengan dirimu mengingkari janji kita dulu" Sambung Lucius membuat Ryuzutsu terdiam karena memang benar bahwa dulu saat mereka berdua masih dibangku akademi dirinya dan Lucius pernah membuat janji dimana jika mereka sudah dewasa dan mempunyai anak yang berlawan jenis maka akan dijodohkan, namun ternyata janji tersebut yang malah sekarang menjadi penghalang terbesar untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini.

"Tapi Grayfia berhak menentukan jalan hidupnya dan bahagia Lucius" Ucap Ryuzutsu masih mencoba untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini meskipun hal tersebut sia sia dimata Lucius.

"Grayfia akan bahagia jika bersama Sirzech, percayalah" Balas Lucius yang sudah menormalkan nada bicaranya menjadi seperti biasanya, "Lagipula puterimu juga tidak mempunyai kekasihkan? Dan kalaupun dia mempunyai kekasih lihatlah sekarang? Kekasihmu tersebut hilang entah kemana layaknya seorang pengec-!"

Brak!

"Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih!"

Semua penghuni ruangan terdiam ketika melihat aksi Grayfia yang dengan tiba tiba menggebrak meja makan keras sampai menimbulkan bunyi menggema diseluruh ruangan, "Dan juga jangan sok tahu tentang Naru!" sambung Grayfia meluapkan emosinya sambil menatap tajam Lucius, dirinya sudah tidak memikirkan rasa hormat yang diajarkan ibunya dulu, persetan dengan semua itu sekarang sebab dirinya entah mengapa terlanjur emosi akibat perkataan Lucius yang mengata ngatai Naruto.

"Oh jadi pria tersebut bernama Naruto? Sungguh pria pengecut!" ucap Lucius dengan nada mengejek membuat Grayfia semakin menatap dirinya tajam.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sok tahu pak tua!"

"Sok tahu apa? Itu memang kenyataankan? Kalau memang pria tersebut mencintai-!"

"Cukup Lucius"

Ryuzutsu yang berniat memotong perkataan Lucius kembali terdiam saat melihat pria tua tersebut memberinya isyarat untuk diam menggunakan sebelah tangannya.

"kalau memang pria tersebut mencintaimu dan seorang pria sejati dimana dia sekarang? Bahkan untuk sekedar memperjuangkanmu saja dia tidak bisa" Sambung Lucius yang perkataan tadi sempat terhenti karena Ryuzutsu.

Grayfia terdiam membisu sehabis mendengar perkataan Lucius barusan seolah menamparnya kembali kepada kenyataan yang sekarang dirinya hadapi dan perasaan kecewa, sedih, marah kembali memenuhi relung tubuhnya saat mengingat seluruh perkataan serta janji Naruto membuat bulir bulir air mata menumpuk dipelupuk matanya dan dengan langkah cepat dirinya pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Set!

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"Grayfia!"

Grayfia tidak menghiraukan panggilan ibunya dan terus melangkah pergi, dirinya terlalu lelah kali ini, sudah cukup sedari tadi ia menahan sesak yang mendera dadanya akibat rasa kecewa, sedih, kesal bercampur menjadi satu membuatnya berpikir bahwa hidupnya sudah tidak berarti lagi dan langkah cepat dirinya terus melangkah, sedangkan Lucius hanya melirik puteranya Sirzech mengisyaratkan untuk mengejar Grayfia yang dibalas anggukan pelan.

Tap!

Tap!

Cklek!

Brugh!

Grayfia yang akan keluar menabrak seseorang membuatnya dengan perlahan mendongak dan dapat dirinya lihat sekarang pria yang telah memenuhi pikiranya beberapa waktu ini dan juga pria yang membuatnya menangis yaitu Naruto sekarang berada dihadapanya dengan setelan Jas hitam sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan teduh, dirinya akan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya namun sebuah tarikan membuat tubuh rapuh Grayfia langsung kedalam pelukan Naruto.

"Gomen aku terlambat" Bisik pelan Naruto membuat kedua mata Grayfia kembali memanas akibat merasa kesal bercampur senang karena ternyata Naruto benar benar menepati janjinya meskipun terlambat.

Bugh!

Bugh!

"Jahat! Jahat! Dari mana saja kau hah! Hiks!" Isak Grayfia sambil memukul mukul dada Naruto lemah kemudian kembali memeluknya erat menyalurkan perasaanya kepada rubahnya tersebut.

Seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut terdiam setelah melihat adegan Naruto&Grayfia barusan, bahkan Sirzech menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat gadis yang dicintainya sekarang berada dipelukan pria lain.

Naruto yang melihat Sirzech berdiri tidak jauh darinya kemudian dengan perlahan mendekati pemuda tersebut, "Jadi kau yang akan dijodohkan dengan Grayfia" Ucap Naruto pelan yang sekarang berdiri tepat dihadapan Sirzech.

"Apa kau mencintai gadis ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sirzech yang menatapnya datar hingga menyisakan beberapa cm saja.

"Tentu aku sangat mencintainya, oleh karena itu aku ingin menikah denganya" Jawab Sirzech dengan nada datar membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil saat mendengarnya.

"Baguslah jika kau mencintainya" balas Naruto pelan sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Grayfia mengeratkan pelukanya takut Naruto juga akan membiarkanya pergi bersama pria lain, "Akan tetapi sangat disayangkan gadis yang kau cintai ini sudah mencintai pria lain" sambung Naruto kemudian memegang dagu Grayfia lembut.

Cup!

Grayfia melebarkan kedua matanya saat Naruto dengan tiba tiba menciumnya lembut bahkan semua penghuni ruangan tersebut juga mematung saat melihat adegan Naruto&Grayfia dan beberapa Maid wanita yang memerah malu.

Grayfia yang awalnya kaget dengan ciuman Naruto dengan perlahan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati ciuman yang baru pertama kali dirinya lakukan dan entah mengapa sangat terasa nikmat, Dirinya juga dapat merasakan kedua taring rubah Naruto dengan lidahnya membuatnya semakin terlena dan dengan perlahan kedua tanganya mengalung keleher Naruto untuk memperdalam ciumanya namun Grayfia mendesah kecewa saat Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya mengakhiri ciuman yang membuatnya ketagihan tersebut.

"Dan pria tersebut adalah aku" Ucap Naruto sambil menatap seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut sedangkan Grayfia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah total didada Naruto karena merasa malu berciuman ditempat umum bahkan ia yakin ibunya juga melihat adegan barusan.

Brak!

"Siapa kau hah?!" Teriak emosi Lucius sambil menggebrak meja dihadapanya murka akibat melihat adegan kurang sopan dihadapanya barusan ditambah lagi yang berciuman salah satunya adalah calon menantunya, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil saat menanggapinya.

"Bukankah sudah kuperkenalkan? Aku Uzumaki Naruto kekasih dari Gadis ini" Ucap Naruto sambil berbalik, "Jaa" sambungnya kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan diikuti oleh Grayfia yang masih setia dipelukanya meninggalkan seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut dalam diam.

 **O**

Terlihat sekarang Naruto yang sedang duduk dibangku taman dan Grayfia yang memeluk erat tangan Naruto dari sampingnya dengan senyuman melekat diwajah ayunya.

"Tak kusangka kamu benar benar menyelamatkanku Naru" Ucap Grayfia sambil menatap wajah Naruto dengan rona merah yang mulai muncul.

"Tentu saja, aku ini lelaki yang tidak ingkar janji" Balas Naruto tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Grayfia kemudian menyentil ujung hidung gadis tersebut pelan membuatnya semakin merona.

"Arigatou" Bisik lemah Grayfia kemudian memandang hamparan bunga taman dihadapanya sambil tersenyum manis dengan hati yang sangat senang dan penyebabnya adalah pria yang sedang dirangkulnya ini, sedangkan Naruto memandang Grayfia dengan pandangan sulit diartikan karena sebenarnya dirinya akan mengatakan suatu hal kepada Grayfia namun melihat senyuman serta kebahagian gadis tersebut membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hei, besok mau datang ke festival yang diadakan dikuil bersamaku?" Tanya Naruto membuat Grayfia yang mendengarnya tertawa pelan.

"seharusnya kau sudah tahu jawabanku Naru" Jawab Grayfia sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal.

"Ok, kalau begitu ayo kembali, aku merasa tidak enak kepada ibumu tadi yang ditinggal seorang diri" Ucap Naruto yang merasa kurang enak karena main pergi membawa anak orang sedangkan ibunya mereka tinggal.

"Tenang saja, ibuku pasti mengerti" Ucap Grayfia pelan sambil bangkit dari duduknya mengikuti Naruto yang akan kembali menuju rumah Grayfia.

Dua puluh menit berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai didepan rumah berlantai dua yang kita ketahui adalah rumah Grayfia, kemudian mereka berdua melangkah memasuki pekarangan rumah namun dilangkah keempat Naruto beserta Grayfia menghentikan langkahnya karena telah berdiri Ryuzutsu tidak jauh dari mereka dengan pandangan tajam.

"T-tadaima" Gagap Grayfia pelan saat melihat tatapan tajam ibunya seolah mengulitinya.

"Dari mana saja kalian?" Ucap datar Ryuzutsu, "Seenaknya pergi meninggalkan ibu seorang diri disana" sambung Ryuzutsu dengan nada kesal membuat Grayfia malah makin gelagapan karena merasa bersalah.

"G-gomen bu, lagipula juga Naru-kun yang membawaku kabur" Ucap Grayfia membuat Naruto menatap Grayfia dengan pandangan seolah mengatakan 'Wtf?' dan hanya dibalas senyuman kecil dari Grayfia, sedangkan Ryuzutsu mengalihkan pandanganya menatap Naruto tajam sehabis mendengar perkataan puterinya barusan.

"Oh, jadi ini pria yang membawamu" Ucap Ryuzutsu pelan sambil melangkah mendekati Naruto kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Naruto, "Memang tampan sih dan juga memenuhi kriteriaku, hei tampan gimana kalau kau menjadi suamiku serta ayah baru Grayfia" sambung Ryuzutsu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal membuat Naruto terdiam membisu namun tersenyum kecil saat mengerti kedipan nakal wanita dihadapanya ini bermaksud mengerjai Grayfia yang melotot karena ibunya menggoda Narunya..

"Apa yang ibu lakukan!" Ucap Grayfia menatap ibunya kesal, "Lagipula Naru tidak tertarik dengan wanita tua" sambung Grayfia kesak namun hanya seringai kecil yang dikeluarkan Ryuzutsu sebagai balasan.

"Hoo~ meskipun tua tubuh ibu lebih menggoda dari pada tubuhmu Grayfia, mungkin saja sitampan ini tertarik dengan ibu" Balas Ryuzutsu dengan nada mengejek membuat Grayfia memerah malu bercampur kesal karena memang benar kenyataan bahwa tubuh ibunya masih sangat menggoda meskipun telah memasuki kepala 3.

"Tetap saja, Naru tidak suka wanita tua"

"Tapi menurutku wanita matang seperti ibumu ini lebih hebat dalam segala hal termasuk menservice" Ucap Naruto membuat Grayfia menatapnya shock dan tidak menyangka bahwa rubahnya ini lebih suka wanita tua dari pada dirinya yang masih segar :v dan juga dirinya sangat paham arti kalimat Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa lebih hebat dalam 'Menservice', hei dirinya juga bisa menservice hebat dan paham beberapa style yang dirinya pelajari dari film Jav simpananya :v.

"Hoo~ jadi kau tertarik denganku tampan" Ucap Ryuzutsu sensual sambil mengelus dada bidang Naruto yang berbalut jas menggunakan telunjuknya, "Kalau begitu kita akan menikah secepatnya" Sambung Ryuzutsu sambil menyeringai kearah Grayfia yang sepertinya telah kehabisan kata kata dan hanya bisa menganga tak percaya.

"Naru no bakaa!"

Naruto dan Ryuzutsu hanya cekikikan melihat Grayfia yang berlari menuju kamarnya sambil meneriaki Naruto, dan tidak disangka bahwa puterinya tersebut bisa digoda karena biasanya Ryuzutsulah yang digoda oleh Grayfia.

"Terimakasih" Ucap Ryuzutsu membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya menoleh menatap dirinya, "Terimakasih telah menyelamatkan puteriku siang tadi" sambung Ryuzutsu dan hanya dibalas Tawa pelan oleh Naruto.

"Tentu, sebagai kekasihnya itu sudah kewajibanku" Balas Naruto membuat ibu satu anak tersebut melongo sesaat.

"Jadi kalian memang benar benar seorang kekasih?" Ucap Ryuzutsu dan dibalas anggukan pelan Naruto, "Tak kusangka" sambung Ryuzutsu pelan, Kemudian Ryuzutsu melangkah memasuki rumahnya diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Temuilah Grayfia dikamarnya, anak itu kalau sudah merajuk susah normalnya" Ucap Ryuzutsu yang dibalas anggukan Naruto kemudian melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamar Grayfia.

Naruto yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu bercat putih dengan hiasan bunga dibeberapa bagianya kemudian mengetuknya pelan beberapa kali namun tidak ada jawaban sampai akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk masuk karena pintunya tidak dikunci oleh Grayfia.

Cklek!

Suara pintu yang terbuka menampakan Grayfia yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam bantal serta kedua kakinya mengayun kencang diatas kasur tipikal remaja yang sedang merajuk membuat Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Hei Manis" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil mengusap bahu Grayfia pelan mencoba untuk menarik perhatian.

"Diam kau hentai!"

Ugh!

Naruto memegangi dadanya yang terasa tertohok besi besar akibat perkataan Grayfia barusan.

"Tak kusangka ternyata kau penyuka fetish MILF"

Ugh!

"Dewa mesum!"

Ugh!

Ugh!

"Kurang puaskah kamu sudah memilikiku tapi masih serakah dan ingin yang tua jug-!"

"C-cukup Grayfia" Ucap Naruto sambil memegangi dadanya lebay seolah dirinya sedang tertusuk pedang namun memang perkataan Gadis bersurai putih tersebut telak menusuk relung jiwa Naruto.

"Jangan lebay" Balas Grayfia sambil memutar matanya malas, "Itu memang benarkan kalau kau itu ternyata hanya Rubah mesu-!"

Cup!

Grayfia yang memasang wajah datar seketika langsung merona hebat bahkan dapat terlihat asap tipis keluar dari kepalanya akibat Naruto yang langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan cara menciumnya langsung tanpa persiapan.

"Bicara yang tidak tidak lagi akan kucium terus sampai kau diam" bisik Naruto tepat disamping telinga Grayfia sambil menghembuskan nafasnya pelan membuat Grayfia merinding.

"U-uhumm"

Dan hanya anggukan pelan yang Grayfia lakukan dengan wajah memerah sebagai balasan membuat Naruto tersenyum puas.

"Baguslah" Ucap Naruto senang kemudian berbalik melangkah menuju jendela kamar, "Kalau begitu aku akan istirahat dulu, sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak tidur akibat para tetua sialan itu" Sambung pelan Naruto sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya sesaat kemudian mulai bersinar terang dan beberapa saat kemudian menjadi wujud rubah kecilnya.

"Etto Naru" Ucap Grayfia pelan membuat Naruto yang sudah melingkarkan tubuhnya layaknya kucing yang akan tidur menoleh menatap sang gadis bingung, "Kamu tadi siang bisa menemukanku gimana caranya?" sambung Grayfia yang merasa penasaran bagaimana rubahnya ini bisa mengetahui tempat perjodohanya tersebut, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil saat mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu kalau penciuman Rubah itu tajamkan, ya meskipun tidak setajam Anjing maupun Kucing namun aku masih bisa mencium keberadaanmu yang sudah kutandai sebagai pasanganku" Jelas Naruto membuat Grayfia memerah kembali saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah pasanganya yang secara tidak langsung berarti Kekasih.

"A-arigatou anata" Cicit Grayfia pelan sangat pelan membuat Naruto menatapnya bingung.

"Kau bilang apa?" Ucap Naruto menatap bingung Grayfia yang merona merah kemudian berbalik membelakanginya sambil tiduran.

"U-urusai! Aku mau tidur dulu" Ucap Grayfia cepat sambil berbalik memunggungi Naruto yang menaikkan sweatdrope kemudian kembali tidur tak menyadari Grayfia yang sekarang ini mengintipnya melalui celah bantal dengan wajah memerah dan senyuman manis.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus yang mengalun tenang menandakan bahwa Grayfia telah masuk kedalam alam mimpinya dan dengan perlahan tubuh rubah Naruto mulai bersinar terang menampakkan tubuh manusianya kemudian mulai melangkah menuju Grayfia yang tertidur pulas.

Set!

Suara halus tangan Naruto yang menyingkirkan untaian surai putihnya lembut menambah kesan ayunya membuat Naruto tersenyum lembut menatap wajah damai Grayfia namun senyum tersebut tak bertahan lama saat Naruto mengingat pesan tetua yang kemarin dirinya temui membuatnya menatap wajah Grayfia sendu.

"Kau manusia pertama yang membuat seorang Kitsune sepertiku merasa dikasihi dan dicintai" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil mengelus pipi Grayfia lembut menggunakan telunjuknya, "dan juga membuatku untuk pertama kali merasakan arti kehilangan" sambung Naruto pelan kemudian bangkit dan kembali melangkah menuju tempatnya semula untuk kembali tidur meninggalkan Grayfia yang entah mengapa tersenyum dari tidurnya mungkin karena merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan Naruto.

 **O**

Keesokan harinya terlihat Grayfia yang tampak cantik mengenakan kimono pink mengait tangan Naruto erat disampingnya yang juga mengenakan jubah pendetanya membuat mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian karena ketampanan serta kecantikan Grayfia, bahkan banyak gadis remaja yang merona malu saat memandang Naruto yang terlihat tampan namun gadis gadis tersbut meneguk ludahnya perlahan akibat Grayfia yang memandang mereka tajam seolah mengatakan pria digandenganya ini sudah ada yang punya jadi jangan berani berani menggodanya.

"Huft" Dengus Grayfia pelan merasa kesal melihat beberapa gadis serta ibu muda yang main mata dengan Naruto meski hanya dibalas senyuman tipis oleh pemuda rubah tersebut, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat wajah sebal Grayfia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tenanglah aku hanya setia kepadamu Grayfia" Ucap Naruto pelan membuat ekspresi sebal Grayfia menjadi tersipu malu kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri seluruh tempat festival dengan senang terutama Grayfia yang selalu memasang wajah ceria, dirinya menganggap bahwa ini adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupnya dimana ia bersama sang kekasih melakukan hal yang menyenangkan, namun langkah Grayfia terhenti saat melihat sebuah boneka rubah orange raksasa dikios game melempar bola.

"Naru" Ucap Grayfia pelan seperti anak kecil yang ingin dibelikan sesuatu oleh ibunya membuat Naruto menatapnya bingung namun saat mengerti pandangan Grayfia yang menatap boneka rubah raksasa kemudian kembali menatapnya seperti memberi isyarat membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Mau boneka itu ya?" Tanya Naruto dibalas anggukan pelan Grayfia.

"Baiklah ayo kita kesana" Ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Grayfia yang berada digenggamannya pelan menuju kios game, "Paman kami mau mencoba" Sambung Naruto saat sudah berada didepan Kios tersebut membuat seorang lelaki paruh baya yang menjaganya mendekat.

"Untuk hadiah yang mana?" Tanya paman tersebut dan dengan pelan Naruto menunjuk boneka rubah incaranya namun hanya senyum mengejek yang dikeluarkan oleh paman tersebut, "Kalian ingin boneka tersebut?" sambung sang paman dan hanya anggukan pelan yang Naruto keluarkan.

"Jika kalian ingin hadiah utama maka peraturanya sedikit berbeda, kalian akan kuberi satu bola dari normalnya biasanya tiga bola dalam sekali permainan, dan jika gagal maka tidak boleh melempar kembali dan cobalah kembali esok" Jelas sang paman panjang lebar sambil menyerahkan sebuah bola pimpong yang menurut Naruto mustahil bola seringan ini bisa menjatuhkan boneka sebesar rubah tersebut dari raknya, namun seringai kecil Naruto keluarkan saat sebuah ide melintas dibenaknya.

"Baiklah mari kucoba" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil mengambil ancang ancang melempar sedangkan sang paman penjaga kios tersebut hanya tersenyum remeh karena memang mustahil menjatuhkan boneka sebesar itu dengan bola yang ia berikan dan tanpa dirinya sadari bola yang akan dilempar oleh Naruto tersebut sedikit mengeluarkan cahaya orange sekilas.

Wusssh!

Bugh!

Suara lemparan Naruto yang sangat kencang melesat tepat menuju boneka rubah kemudian mengenainya sampai terjatuh dari rak membuat paman penjaga kios tersebut menganga lebar tak percaya bahwa lemparan Naruto tersebut dapat menjatuhkan boneka rubah raksasa tersebut.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" Gagap sang paman tak percaya sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Hadiahnya?" Ucap Naruto membuat paman tersebut menghela nafas pasrah kemudian memberi boneka Rubah incaran Naruto.

"Ini Bonekanya" Ucap Naruto menunjukkan boneka rubah yang diinginkan Grayfia, membuat gadis tersebut memekik senang karena keinginannya terpenuhi dan kemudian mereka berdua melanjutkan kencannya meninggalkan sang paman yang bersedih karena hadiah utama dari permainanya telah diambil padahal dirinya baru buka.

"Panas?" Ucap paman tersebut bingung karena saat dirinya mengambil bola yang dipakai Naruto untuk menjatuhkan boneka rubah tersebut sedikit panas.

Tak terasa mereka menyusuri festival dengan perasaan senang selama seharian dan sekarang langit telah berwarna orange menandakan telah sore hari dan terlihat tokoh utama kita Naruto beserta Grayfia sedang duduk dibangku yang menjadi saksi awal pertemuan mereka.

"Nee Naru, hari ini aku sangat bahagia bisa berjalan dan menghabiskan waktu berdua saja denganmu, aku berharap bisa selamanya seperti ini" Ucap Grayfia pelan dengan perlahan mulai menyenderkan kepalanya kebahu Naruto sambil menyaksikan matahari yang mulai terbenam, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menunduk pelan menyembunyikan ekspresi dengan surai pirangnya.

"Aku akan pergi Grayfia" Ucap Naruto pelan membuat Grayfia yang mendengarnya terdiam sesaat kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Mau pergi kemana Naru? Kamar kecil?" Tanya Grayfia pelan sambil menatap Naruto yang hanya diam beberapa saat tidak membalas perkataanya.

"Sebenarnya aku membawamu kencan hari ini adalah untuk membuatmu tidak sedih saat aku pergi Grayfia" Ucap Naruto kembali yang melenceng dari pertanyaan Grayfia tanyakan barusan, "Oleh karena itu ketika saatku pergi nanti kumohon jangan melupakank-!"

Plak!

"Jangan dilanjutkan"

Naruto terdiam saat dengan tiba tiba Grayfia melepaskan rangkulanya kemudian menamparnya keras meninggalkan rasa panas pada pipinya dan dengan pandangan sendu Naruto menatap Grayfia yang menunduk dengan bahu yang bergetar pelan.

"A-apakah kau akan meninggalkanku lagi Naru?" Ucap Grayfia pelan sambil menahan isakannya yang semakin keras, "Setelah apa yang kita lewati semua ini kau akan meninggalkanku Naru?" Sambung Grayfia kemudian mendongak menatap kedua iris aquarime Naruto dengan pandangan kecewa sedangkan Naruto hanya menunduk.

"maafkan aku Grayfia" Ucap Naruto pelan membuat Grayfia semakin kecewa, sebenarnya dirinya ingin terus bersama Grayfia, namun mengingat perkataan tetua kemarin membuatnya menunduk lesu.

 _"Kitsune tidak boleh berhubungan dengan manusia dan juga tugasmu sudah selesai untuk mewujudkan kebahagianya, jadi cepatlah putuskan ikatanmu dengannya sebelum terlambat"_

Ucap para tetua yang kemarin ia dengar membuat Naruto semakin merasa bersalah kepada Gadis yang disukainya ini, sedangkan Grayfia hanya menangis dalam diam, padahal ini hari terindah dalam hidupnya karena Naruto dan pemuda itu jugalah yang akhirnya membuat hari ini menjadi hari yang terburuk dalam hidupnya.

"Jika kau tidak mencintaiku mengapa kau menolongku? Memberi harapan lebih hah!" Ucap Grayfia sambil terisak pelan menatap Naruto yang hanya bisa terdiam tanpa kata kata, namun beberapa saat kemudian dengan lembut Naruto menggenggam tangan Grayfia dan mengecupnya.

"Hei berjanjilah jangan terlalu bersedih karenaku Grayfia, aku ini bukanlah manusia dan kau sudah tahu itu, dan jangan lupakan aku ya, aku berharap kau menceritakan kisahku kepada anak anakmu nanti supaya mereka mengetahui bahwa Naruto sang Dewa rubah ini mempunyai hati yang baik" Ucap Naruto lembut sambil menyunggikan dada diakhir kalimatnya membuat Grayfia yang mendengarnya malah semakin terisak pedih dan menggeleng pelan.

"T-tidak akan, aku akan melupakanmu dan membencimu, aku juga tidak akan menikah dan mengenal cinta lagi jika hanya berakhir seperti ini" Isak Grayfia sambil menggeleng pelan, perlahan tubuh Naruto mulai bersinar membuat pemuda tersebut terdiam sesaat kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Grayfia.

Set!

"Kumohon jangan bersedih" Bisik lemah Naruto sambil menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Grayfia, sedangkan Grayfia serasa terhipnotis dengan keindahan iris Aquarime Naruto yang memandangnya dalam membuat dirinya mengangguk perlahan, dan dengan perlahan sinar ditubuh Naruto mulai meredup dan terurai bagaikan butiran debu yang tertiup angin dari kaki menuju kekepala.

"Jangan lupakan aku ya" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari dan sebuah liquid bening mengalir dari sudut matanya kemudian menetes membuat Grayfia yang melihatnya kembali terisak sedih, "Aku mencintaimu" sambung Naruto sebelum hilang sepenuhnya meninggalkan Grayfia seorang diri yang menangis.

"Kau jahat Naru" ucap Grayfia lirih dalam keheningan.

 **.5 Years Laters.**

Sudah lima tahun berlalu dan selama itu pula Grayfia tidak bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya, seperti sekarang dimana setiap harinya sepulang kerja dirinya selalu menyempatkan diri untuk kekuil tempat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto, mengingatnya membuat Grayfia tersenyum kecil namun senyuman itu luntur ketika mengingat ditempat ini jugalah ia berpisah dengan Naruto.

Dengan langkah pelan Grayfia menuju altar tempat berdoa kemudian melemparkan koin kekolam seperti yang dirinya lakukan dulu.

"Semoga aku bisa bertemu denganmu sekali saja Naru" Batin Grayfia berdoa dan tanpa disadarinya sebuah angin berhembus lembut menerpa tubuhnya seperti dulu, kemudian dengan langkah pelan Grayfia menuju bangku kuil tersebut dan duduk.

"Kau jahat Naru, aku akan melupakanmu dan menikah dengan pria yang mencintaiku tidak sepertimu suatu saat nanti" Ucap pelan Grayfia dengan pandangan yang mulai meredup bahkan bahunya mulai bergetar pelan akibat menahan kesedihannya selama ini dan tanpa disadarinya sesuatu melangkah mendekati Grayfia dari belakang dan berhenti tidak jauh dari tempat Grayfia duduk.

"Hoo~ jadi secepat itukah kau melupakanku nee Grayfia~" ucap sosok tersebut pelan membuat tubuh Grayfia menegang karena mengenal suara ini, Suara dari orang yang telah membuatnya sedih dan menangis selama lima tahun ini dan dengan cepat dirinya menoleh menatap Naruto yang tersenyum hangat kearahnya.

"Aku kembali untukmu, juga karena keinginanmu untuk bahagia bersamaku belum terkabul, meskipun aku sedikit membujuk para tetua sih" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari kearah Grayfia, "Tadaima Grayfia-chan" Sambung Naruto membuat pertahanan Grayfia runtuh dan dengan kecepatan tinggi dirinya menubruk tubuh tegab Naruto keras sampai terjatuh kebelakang.

"Naru!"

 **¤FIN¤**

 _Omake:_

Beberapa tahun selanjutnya terlihat kehidupan Naruto&Grayfia yang terlihat bahagia bahkan mereka sudah diwarisi dua orang anak laki laki dan perempuan yang menggemaskan.

Drap!

Drap!

"Kaa-chan! Kaneki Nii-chan mengompol lagi!" teriak seorang bocah bersurai putih potongan bob yang berhenti lari didepan seorang wanita dewasa bersurai putih yang kita ketahui bernama Grayfia.

Drap!

Drap!

"Asia berbohong Kaa-chan, dia menumpahkan minuman diranjangku kemudian menuduhku" Ucap tiba tiba seorang bocah bersurai putih kepada Grayfia yang langsung menoleh menatap sang pelaku utama bersurai pirang tersebut tajam membuat bocah yang bernama Asia meneguk ludah pelan kemudian membuat simbol peace ditangan kananya.

"Peace kaa-chan" Ucap Asia kemudian berlari cepat bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh seorang pria bersurai kuning yang melangkah kearah mereka bertiga.

"Hei hei ada apa ini putera puteri Tousan yang imut ini sudah ribut pagi pagi" Ucap pria tersebut sambil tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Asia mengerjai kakaknya lagi Naru-kun" Ucap Grayfia yang menjawab perkataan Naruto barusan membuat Asia semakin takut dibelakang Naruto.

"Hmm~ jadi Asia nakal lagi ya?" Ucap Naruto pelan, "Sini kau biar tousan lempar sampai ke mars" Sambung Naruto langsung menggendong Asia yang tertawa senang sedangkan Grayfia hanya tersenyum bahagia karena akhirnya dirinya dapat bersatu dengan Naruto dan hidup bahagia selamanya dan tanpa disadarinya anak pertamanya Kaneki yang sekarang telah berdiri dikamar mandi memandang cermin shock.

"Touchan! Kaachan! Kaneki punya telinga Rubah!" Teriak Kaneki membuat Naruto terdiam dan Grayfia yang jug terdiam namun kedua orang tersebut kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Nee Naru sepertinya kau mempunyai penerus"

 **¤End beneran coeg :v¤**

 _.Dont Like Dont Read._

 **END OST: For You (Azu)**

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 **.My Boy Friends is Kitsune Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

 **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


End file.
